The Cold Blooded Ones
by AnimePunkMei
Summary: We couldn't protect the people from Them, They were all over the town, when the people needed our help Professor put us into a Long Sleep, Now After 50 years We "The Fighting Love, Science Legend! Powerpuff Girls Z" are up again but will We be able to save the People of New townsville? or it will be the same as Past? Just to let you Guys know its RRBzXPPGz(counterparts),R&R!


**A/N: Hey There Readers! Well this is ****My New PPGZ FanFiction I've been talking about, Hope this story turns out good.**

**Me: YAY!~ FINALLY~ I worked really hard for This FanFic!**

**Momoko: This is also going to be a Romance.**  
**  
Kaoru: -Barfs- **

**Me: Oh Please stop that Kaoru!**

**Miyako: she read lots of fanfics abou-**

***Covers Miyako's Mouth***

**Me: Its a secret! I'm not telling what this story is going to be about *winks* but its pretty easy to guess~ Anyways who wanna do the Disclamer?**

**Bunny: Oh! Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Pretty please! *****Bunny Jumping around***

**Me: Did I told you guys(readers) that Bunny, Blade(Bunny's counterpart), Bell & Bliss(Bell's counter part) are going to be in this story too...WELL if I didn't then HeLL YEAh they are going to be in this Fanfic too and Bunny do the Disclaimer~**

**Bunny: Mei Doesn't own Me, Blade, Bell,Bliss, PPGZ, RBBZ, Villans she doesn't anything besides her stupid brain *Starts laughing like maniac* Gotta run for it or Mei will kill Me!**

**Me: Yeah like she said I don't own PPGZ...wait *Deathly Aura* But I do own these Guns! *Starts firing at Bunny but it hits boomer's butt***

**Boomer: Ouch!? I knew you always wanted to kill me! *glaring at Mei***

**Me: What? oh...did I say those bullets are made of...rubber?**

**Boomer: Eh? it was? But it hurts like...Like...*thinking***

**Miyako: A-Ahahaha...*sweatdrops* On with the Story Guys~**

**Me: Hey! That was my line...Oh! On with the story! **

* * *

**_Chapter-1_**

**Miyako's P.O.V..**

"PROFESSOR!?" shouted Kaoru struggling.

"Please! We still gotta save the People Living in the Town! I'm sure we'll Save them somehow!" Cried Momoko.

"P-Please Professor D-Don't Do this to us!" I cried along with Momoko.  
"Say something! Ken! Poochi!" Momoko cried harder but Ken and Poochi only looked down on the ground in Professors's lab.

"Its the only choice** They** have left for me Girls! I..I..I love you girls you girls are more like my own daughters..and...I'll miss you girls a lot" said Professor as he pressed one button that shutted the glasses up of our capsules.

A bit later I felt my shoes getting wet but when I looked down at my shoes, a liquid looking thing was filling up, Kaoru was banging the glass continuously trying to break free from but it went vain, Momoko was doing the same while crying.

The liquid got till our Neck, I held my nose and Shutted my eyes but after a minute or so my lungs were on fire dying for New air and finally a bit later I gave up on holding my nose and let the liquid enter my lungs, That liquid thingy was somehow making me feel a bit dizzy.

Momoko was in the Middle, on her right was kaoru and I was on the left side of Momoko, I saw Kaoru still trying hard but in the end she got tired and went unconscious, I saw Momoko looking at me with as a horrified look creeped her face, My vision was getting blurry but, I think the last thing I saw before closing my eyes completely was _Professor, Ken and Poochi on the ground_ _crying, _My eye lid was getting heavier and I was finally unconscious...

_"Miss you all" _I thought...

.

.

.

_**XXX50 Years LaterXXX  
**_**  
Momoko's P.O.V..**

_"Its so dark" _I thought.._dark_..._dark_...Kaoru-chan...Miyako-chan... Professor... Ken... Pocchi..  
My eyes opened widely "_Now I'm fully awake!_" the glass of the capsule shattered and I fell on the ground and started coughing out the liquid out..."_I think_ _I'm all drenched _" I thought..."Momoko your finally Awake!"a bold but baby voice said.

when I looked more closely at it , It was..."Professor? Is that you?" I asked as he stood all quite before me "L-Looks like you forgot me" he smile sadly...then I looked more closely "_it looks like Professor but its just not him...then who is he_" I started thinking My eyes went wide again having an Idea of who he is, I hugged him tightly

"Oh!** Ken** How could I ever forget you!" I answered " But how did you get this older in just one minute?" I pinched his cheek "Ouch!? Momoko!" he said in pain "tell me Ken!" I demanded an answer"I-Its..." he was looking a bit nervous..."Its?" I asked "Momoko its already been 50 years since that day..." he asnwered "What do you mean 'That day' ? Ken?" I went pale while recollecting My Past Memories..."Where are Miyako and Kaoru?"I said Looking around worried to death "MIYAKO! KAORU! GIRLS?WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted

"Clam down Momoko they are still not awake yet!" He said clamming me down, then he pointed to the the capsule Next to mine in the right it was Kaoru and in the left it was Miyako..both unconscious with a sad face..."And What about Professor and Poochi? where are they?" I smiled sadly,

"Poochi is sleeping in My room and Professor I mean Papa is not with us anymore" "what what do you mean ' Not with us anymore' ? Noway you mean..." I was shocked "Yeah Papa died" Ken answered while Look on the ground "Was it them, wasn't it?"I asked "No! Professors I mean Papa's Death was natural! He died 5 months ago but before Dying Papa I mean Professor Passed all his Intelligence and Knowledge to me..." Ken's eyes started to get all teary "Don't cry Ken, its All Fine now" I comforted him with My words I wanted to cry but I'm Still the oldest one I can't cry but watching him cry gave me an urge to cry too, my eyes started to get teary but then I heard some sound, it was getting loud and it caught our attention..

*_Clink..clank...clink_*

The sound was coming from Miyako's Capsule, It was cracking, all the Liquid from the capsule soon spilled out leaving a coughing Miyako on the ground.

"Miyako/Miyako-chan Your Awake!" Me and Ken said in Unison.

"Hey Momoko-chan and...? sorry but who are you?" coughing Miyako asked Ken and Ken's face was priceless "Heh.." sighed Ken "A-Ah! Hey Professor!" said Miyako nervously "wait your not Professor!?" Miyako nearly shouted "Its Ken, Miyako-chan" I answered.

I went to her and Hugged her as she hugged me back "Ken?!" she questioned him "Yeah Its Me, Ken, Miyako"sweat dropped Ken,"Whoa! Ken Looks So Much Older Then Us!" I didn't realize it until Miyako said that.

"wait a Minute..." I said and started thinking "what is it Momoko-chan" Miyako confused "I just realized Me and Miyako are 16yrs old Teenagers weren't we 13 the last time? and ken Looks 67 or something, we grew but only a bit, aren't we older then you Ken?" I asked confused "I-I'll tell you about it when Kaoru is awake" said Ken "Fine! But hey Ken You have any Idea, When will Kaoru up wake up?" I asked "I don't know that but I think She'll wake up sooner or Later" answered Ken "What is Happening in Here? I don't get what you guys are talking about" asked Miyako all confused..

"Miyako-chan try remembering your past memories before we were sent to sleep in that capsule, maybe that will help you" I suggested Miyako "I-I'll try" Said Miyako and started thinking, a bit while later Miyako Started Crying "W-Where are Poochi and Professor?" sobbing Miyako was shocked that 50yrs have passed, She started Crying harder after she learning that Professor is not With Us anymore, watching Miyako cry, It made Me and Ken Cry along her.

"Whats the time right now, Ken?" I wiped My tears and peeked out of the window and asked, "Its 2:00 p.m" answered Ken "What? But its All dark outside what just happened here in these 50yrs?" I asked "_Kaoru please wake up! Fast!_" that was the only thing I thought at that time.

"Is that Momoko and Miyako dan wa?" a familiar voice said "Poochi?" Me and Miyako said "So it is you Girls dan wa!" he said and came running to us "I missed you Girls dan wa!" Cried Poochi Happily,

"You still the same as always Poochi" said Miyako and I smiled "So are you both dan wa" Laughed Poochi and again the cracking of glasses started.

_*__Clink..clank...clink...clank__*_

"_Finally __Kaoru-chan woke up_" _I thought_

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter is short its only the first chapter but I promise The upcoming chapters will get longer soon.**

**Boomer: ****But it hurts like...Hell! yeah thats right Hell!**

**Me: *Ignores Boomer* Now that Kaoru is gonna wake up, Will Ken tell why professor did that or something will come in their way? see you guys in the next chapter! stay tuned~**

_**~Bye~**_


End file.
